Who Says Third Times A Charm?
by CsillaDream
Summary: This Christmas will be Sasuke and Sakura's FOURTH Christmas together as a couple... What problems could possibly happen between the two to ruin this one like the former ones? /-/SasuSaku - Dedicated to Kris/-/


**Csilla: Merry Christmas, everyone! This is dedicated to one of the amazing friends I've made on YouTube~ Kris (mosherocks4), I hope this is the fluffy cute enough for you!**

( - - - - - - - - - )

"Alright! This year will be different, no matter what!" I swore to myself; a trait I had picked up over the years from my best friend, Naruto.

I glanced back over the dozen or so magazines I had collected from all around Konoha, specially a pile of magazines I had stuck a bunch of small post-it notes on several of their pages. I was determined to make this Christmas holiday different than the last three years... I pondered a side-thought about what bad thing might happen before I shook my head muttering: "Stop it, idiot! Nothing bad will happen to either of us this year,"

"Don't we all hope so," I heard a familiar voice groan behind me; I didn't have to glance over to know it was Naruto standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

"So what are the plans this year?" He asked as I turned to toss away the magazines I mentally labeled 'useless' in my trashcan.

"Dinner reservations at the new restaurant down-"

"Wait! Really? Can I date you instead?" I stared him down before chuckling; "Dream on~ ramen-breath,"

I watched a pout form which only made me smirk as I continued: "Afterwards, a visit to the park where we all met as kids-"

"Cheesy."

I ignored him: "where I'll give her her gift. Simple so nothing can go wrong,"

I'm sure he caught the sadness that was evident in my voice because the next thing I knew: he had me in a headlock chuckling, "Don't worry! I can promise you this Christmas for you two love-birds will be without accidents,"

"Thanks Naruto," I smiled as he loosened his hold on me.

We headed downstairs; me putting on my coat and scarf and him getting ready for a night filled with video games. The air was cold and quiet as I stepped out into the freshly fallen snow. I checked to make sure I had everything...

Sakura's gift... check!

Dinner Reservations... check! (I had called a hour ago to make sure we still had them)

Naruto... Safely playing video games... check!

No emergency/cancellation calls... check!

So far so good. I climbed into my black car and pulled out of the driveway carefully; I wasn't taking any chances that I would be the one injured this year! The drive to Sakura's house was short; her best friend, Ino greeted me at the door before letting me inside.

"She'll be right down, Sasuke~" She giggled as she ran upstairs to fetch my girlfriend.

I was kind of glad Ino had started dating Sai; I always hated seeing Sakura upset that her and Ino fought over something trivial (me). The sound of descending footsteps made me look up to see something that made my heart skip a beat. Cheesy, I know but the sight of Sakura all dolled-up always does that to me. When she was on the first floor I was able to see that she had put very little make-up on (I never could stand girls who wore enough make-up to cover whatever natural beauty they had). She wore a soft light brown sweater dress with simple black slacks underneath and fluffy snow boots.

"You look amazing, Sakura~" I smiled, offering my hand out towards her.

"Are you saying I don't normally?" I could hear the humor behind her words as she took my hand and we headed out.

I opened the passenger side door for her, like my mother had always gotten on my case about, before climbing in on the driver side. I pulled out of her driveway only to hear the words: "So where are we going?"

"It's a secret, Sakura" I playfully scolded her with a smile as I drove towards the restaurant.

( - - - - - - - - - )

"T-This is where we're eating?" I smiled again once I parked my car in the parking lot; I knew she'd be excited.

'So_ far~ so good..._' I mentally mused, feeling lucky for once this holiday season; we walked up hand-in-hand into the restaurant to enjoy the fine Italian dining the place provided. _Or_ so I thought...

( - - - - - - - - - )

"Could you _please_ repeat that?" I couldn't believe this; I stood in front of the head waiter, trying to figure out how this could have happened: the loss of our dinner reservations!

"I'm sorry sir, but as I said before: It appears during the dinner shift that your reservation was crossed off the list." The waiter explained once more to me; I could hear Sakura whispering: "It's okay, Sasuke..."

_No, it isn't!_

"Ah! We don't usually do this but since there was a mishap: we can provide you another table, sir." The first glimmer that _maybe_ this night could still be saved.

"Did you hear that?" I sighed a sigh of relief at Sakura's joy; at least one of us was still hopeful.

I nodded my head and followed the waiter to an empty table; needless to say I wasn't happy when we finished our meal...

First - our dinner reservations were accidentally taken off the list...

Second - we weren't able to get the dinner I had specifically asked for upon making the reservations because of the former.

&Lastly - Naruto had thought it would be funny to send me an ominous text, which I later learned was only Naruto couldn't figure out how to cook a meal that wasn't ramen (apparently we were out of ramen...).

( - - - - - - - - - )

"Hey~ I know this park!" Sakura's gasp snapped me back only to realize we had arrived_._

I was pulling into the park when she spoke up again: "What are we doing here?" tilting her head to the side out of curiosity.

I smiled, getting out of the car before patting my pocket to make sure her gift was still inside: _check!_

Sakura followed in suit after me; walking around the front of the car still curious as to what we were doing here; I held my hand out, which she grabbed. I lead her past the small child swing set and over to the jungle-gym: "Do you remember this is where we met? Twelve years ago..." I spoke, gently squeezing her hand.

Twelve years ago, my mother took both Naruto and I to the Konoha park one summer day; mainly to keep us from causing trouble around the house. We instantly ran to the jungle-gym where a bunch of kids were playing. The whole group of us became friends. Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, and Gaara... Somewhere within one of silly childish games, two small girls and a boy appeared... I stopped atop the jungle-gym when I saw the small shy rosette hiding behind the loud boastful blonde girl. Needless to say: Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru had also become a part of our group of friends.

"Sasuke..." I heard her whisper surprised as I continued: "I know I probably wasn't the most friendly to you at first," chuckling, "as a five-year-old brat I was pretty rude but," sighing contently at the memories filling his head, "but I'm glad we were able to spend our fourth Christmas without any problems together." I added, glancing over at her to see her smiling.

I slipped my hand into my pocket and retrieved the wrapped gift; turning to Sakura I held up the gift. Her emerald eyes lit up in surprise as her hands came up and grasped the gift. I watched as she slowly unpacked it; we stood with our bodies close with the gift unwrapped showcasing a small charm bracelet on top. Sakura's head moved up slowly before resting on my shoulder: "Thank you, Sasuke~ It's beautiful."

I slowly grabbed the bracelet with both hands and carefully put in around her wrist, touching the cherry blossom charm before moving to hug her close.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura."

"Merry Christmas... Sasuke,"

( - - - - - - - - - )

**Csilla: Merry Christmas, Kris... I hope you like your gift~ Hopefully it was cute and fluffy! :D &hopefully everyone will read the other Christmas-related fanfictions I have planned.**


End file.
